El amor de Jinx y Robin
by Sylha
Summary: Robin descubrira cual es su verdadero amor... (pero tendremos un par de problemas de conduccion ¬¬u con los actores)


El verdadero amor: Jinx y Robin  
  
Los Titanes estaban reunidos en su torre planificando nuevos planes para   
  
hacer sus planes planificativamente planeados.  
  
De repente la pantalla principal de los Titanes que les servía para   
  
comunicarse se activo. Enseguida los tres miembros de la academia Hive,   
  
Gizmo, Jinx y Mamoth se hicieron presentes:  
  
-Hola bobos- dijo Gizmo con su ridícula vocecita  
  
-No somos bobos... ustedes son los bobos- dijo Cyborg  
  
-Ja ja ja, si claro. El punto es que pronto van a morir. Queremos realizas   
  
una batalla definitiva para demostrarles que los astutos somos nosotros y si   
  
alguna vez se aprovecharon de nosotros fue porque el tonto de Slade digito   
  
todos nuestros movimientos-  
  
-Muy bien, a que hora y en que lugar-  
  
-Calle 15 a las 1:30 AM , no falten-  
  
-Iremos-  
  
Enseguida apagaron el televisor y Robin anuncio:  
  
-Usaremos uno de estos planes. No piensen que iremos sin prepararnos,   
  
planean algo y no me atrevería ir desarmado a un lugar donde ellos   
  
decidieron, quien sabe que armamento tendrían organizados-  
  
-Robin tiene razón, debemos actuar determinantemente- dijo Raven.  
  
-Boom boom nena- dijo Chico Bestia.  
  
Enseguida se presentaron en la calle 15:  
  
Robin:- Titanes, estén preparados  
  
Starfire:- Tengo miedo... Robin...-  
  
Robin:- Tu tranquila, al menos yo voy ganar-  
  
Raven:- Que consolador u  
  
Robin:- Soy el mas cualificado de los Titanes para trabajos como este-  
  
Chico Bestia:- Boom boom nena.  
  
De repente una extraña y siniestra sombra empezó a arrastrase por el suelo,   
  
la mancha negra se iva deslizando lentamente mientras opacaba el brillo de   
  
cada objeto que estaba en el suelo, las sombras se ivan aumentando y las   
  
luces se ivan extinguiendo.  
  
Portero publico:- Lo siento muchachos, pero debo arreglar algunos focos así   
  
que me temo que debo apagar las luces-  
  
De repente una extraña mano tomo al portero por el hombro y tirandolo de la   
  
escalera el mismo quedo desmayado en el suelo:  
  
Gizmo:- Hola tontos.  
  
Raven:- Lo único que sabes decir es tontos y bobos??-  
  
Gizmo:- Debo hablar sencillamente para que me puedan entender.  
  
Jinx:- Ja ja, que idiotas. Acabemos con ellos enseguida. Pensé que traerían   
  
alguna nave o uno de esos cuchitriles que tienen por ahí.  
  
Robin:- A diferencia de ustedes no necesitamos maquinas para acabarlos-  
  
De repente Robin se quedo mirando a Jinx... Jinx a Robin...  
  
Mientras los Titanes ya estaban atacando:  
  
Raven:- Están muy bien preparados, Robin.  
  
Starfire:- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo mientras echaba un rayo verde.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Boom boom nena  
  
----------STOP----------  
  
Sylha (autora):- ¿Que pasa?  
  
Chico Bestia:- ¿Por qué en todo el guión lo único que digo es "Boom boom   
  
nena"  
  
Sylha:- Por que se me da la gana.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Me voy a quejar con el gerente  
  
Sylha:- YO soy la gerente y te puedo despedir si quiero.  
  
Chico Bestia:- AH.... je je, eh, digo "Boom boom nena", je je.  
  
Sylha:- Ok, podemos continuar? Ah y por cierto, avísenle a Chico Bestia que   
  
le baje el sueldo.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Maldición _  
  
----------PLAY--------------------------  
  
Aprovechando la distracción de los Titanes Robin tomo la mano de Jinx y la   
  
llevo lejos de donde se estaba generando toda esa pelea:  
  
Jinx:- Oh Robin, lo nuestro es un amor prohibido que el mal y el bien nos   
  
separa.  
  
Robin:- No Jinx Dolores Mercedes Laureen , prohibido o no prohibido, mi amor   
  
por ti es tan grande que viajare contigo hasta las lunas de Tamaran...   
  
aunque pensándolo bien mejor no, Starfire podría vernos...-  
  
Jinx:- Oh Robin Roderico Dick Roberto, yo también te amo, y en lo profundo   
  
de mi alma desearía jamás haber mirado tu rostro el cual me dejo hechizada   
  
pero que tendría que olvidarte para poder vivir en paz.  
  
Robin:- Jinx, cuando vi tus ojos rozados quede totalmente hipnotizado por tu   
  
amor, tu rostro se me hace cada vez mas presente, no puedo dejar de pensar   
  
en ti, ni siquiera cuando pienso en mi.  
  
Jinx:- Bésame.  
  
Enseguida Robin tomo por los brazos a Jinx y le dio un beso inolvidable,   
  
pero de repente, Raven, Gizmo, Chico Bestia, Mamoth, Cyborg , Terra...  
  
------------------------------STOP---------------  
  
Sylha:- De donde salió Terra?  
  
Terra:- Me tome el trabajo de modificar algunas cositas del guión.  
  
Sylha: Ay, Terra querida, no te preocupes, en la próxima historia tu serás   
  
la protagonista.  
  
Terra:- Enserio? Genial, sabia que por mas que me odies te es inevitable   
  
aprovechar un papel como el mío.  
  
Sylha:- La historia hablara de tu muerte.  
  
Terra:- Oh... je...  
  
Sylha: Bien, ahora sal de esta historia , quisiera continuar y por favor no   
  
te traspapeles mas.  
  
-----------------------------PLAY----------------------------  
  
Todos estaban contemplando la escena. Como si su batalla hubiera quedado   
  
congelada no tenían nada mejor que hacer que observar ese beso de esa pareja   
  
tan extraña. De repente Starfire estallo en un burbujeante rió de lagrimas y   
  
cuando Robin advirtió eso no supo como actuar:  
  
Robin:- Starfire, no llores, pero quiero que sepas que la mujer que amo es   
  
Jinx.  
  
Cyborg (¿?):- Robin, creo que debo anunciarte que te despojo de los Titanes   
  
por convivencia con el enemigo.  
  
Robin:- No puedes hacerme eso soy el líder.  
  
Cyborg:- Convocaremos a asamblea.  
  
Mamoth:- Ah... eh.... apu… apur….  
  
Gizmo: Se dice APURENCE, Mamoth esta quedando medio retrasado.  
  
Robin:- Titanes, ¡Asamblea! Primero necesitamos al secretario y...  
  
Raven: Yo voto que se valla de los Titanes  
  
Chico Bestia: Boom Boom nena  
  
Cyborg: Yo también (Beast Boy acaba de decir que también el quiere que te   
  
vayas)  
  
Starfire:- Snif... si, Robin, vete de los Titanes.  
  
Robin:- Pero no estamos llevando bien la asmab-  
  
Raven: Entonces la toma final de la asamblea dio por resultado que...  
  
Cyborg:- Robin se va del equipo.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Boom boom nena.  
  
Robin quería protestar porque la asamblea se había llevado terriblemente   
  
mal, pero los Titanes continuaron su batalla con los Hive (ellos ya habían   
  
echado a Jinx sin asamblea).  
  
Jinx:- A mi no me importa que me hayan echado, a mi me importa que puedo   
  
estar a tu lado.  
  
Robin:- A mi también. Echare de menos a los titanes, pero a tu lado todo me   
  
parece de color rosa.  
  
Starfire:- Lo dudo- y enseguida Starfire empezó a crear una enorme bola   
  
verde en sus manos ya dispuesta a dispararla hacia Robin y Jinx pero   
  
enseguida Robin di un salto increíble y tomando a Jinx por la cintura salió   
  
corriendo.  
  
Oculto de la ira de Starfire y su desconocida fuerza le dijo a Jinx:  
  
Robin:- Jinx, debemos huir de aquí. Los vientos van en nuestra contra...  
  
Jinx:- Huyamos a Irak, donde nos internaremos de incógnitos.  
  
Robin:- No cielo, no podemos tomarnos tan a la ligera las decisiones-  
  
Jinx:- Tienes razón, debemos planificar todo perfecto para que salga todo   
  
perfecto.  
  
Robin:- Exacto, por eso nos internaremos ocultos en un basurero.  
  
Jinx:- Que romántico...-  
  
Robin:- La verdad es que no.  
  
Jinx:- Pero a tu lado todo me es romántico.  
  
De repente una terrible y aterrorizante figura aprecio. Slade se paro frente   
  
a ellos. Con un celular en la mano dijo:  
  
Slade:- Jinx... has cometido el peor delito y falta que se le puede cometer   
  
a Slade.  
  
Jinx:- La traición?  
  
Slade:- NO, interrumpir mis sesiones de sicología. ¿Cómo planeas que supere   
  
mi temor a los ositos cariñosos si tengo que ser interrumpido por todos los   
  
errores que puedes cometer en simplemente un noche?-  
  
Robin:- No le hagas daño a Jinx. Si hay algún problemas es conmigo, no con   
  
Jinx.  
  
De repente una desesperante batalla se inicio entre Slade y Robin. Sus   
  
fuerzas eran muy similares, idénticas. Era todo el tiempo un 1 a 1, y no   
  
había derrotas marcantes. Robin usaba sus técnicas para atacar a Slade, y   
  
Slade parecía otro Robin usando las mismas técnicas.  
  
De repente Slade a punto de arrojarle una bomba extraña que había sacado de   
  
su bolsillo a Robin se encontró dentro de una nebulosa negra.  
  
Robin vio hacia arriba que estaban sus amigos:  
  
Robin:- ¿No me habían echado del equipo?  
  
Raven:- Si, pero no por eso dejamos de ser amigos.  
  
Robin sonrió y Raven le hizo un gesto de afirmación.  
  
De repente la bomba que Slade tenia exploto dentro de la nebulosa junto a   
  
el.  
  
-------------STOP-----------------------  
  
Sylha:- La próxima vez haré un historia con animales, para que no se quejen,   
  
¿Ahora que pasa?  
  
Slade:- Primero déjame decirte que si haces una historia con animales será   
  
peor, y segundo , no me puedes hacer morir  
  
Sylha:- ¿Por qué no? No me alcanza el presupuesto para pagarle a todos.  
  
Slade:- No puedo morir porque soy Slade.  
  
Sylha:- Si puedes morir porque soy la AUTORA.  
  
Slade:- *ahorcando a Sylha*  
  
Sylha:- * asfixiándose *  
  
Slade:- Bien, creo que entendimos. Ahora pásame el guión. * modificando *  
  
Sylha:- Que pésima caligrafía u  
  
Slade:- Soy supervillano, no maestra de Lengua y Literatura.  
  
-------------------PLAY---------------------  
  
De repente todos los Titanes murieron explotando el mundo quedo destrozado y   
  
Salde reino por siempre feliz.  
  
----------------------STOP-----------  
  
Sylha:- Ok, no morirás, pero tampoco tendremos ese patético final.  
  
Slade:- Ufa V_V  
  
Sylha:- Olviden lo anterior que puso Slade u  
  
----------------PLAY---------  
  
De repente cuando la explosión acabo, la nebulosa desapareció pero no había   
  
rastro alguno de el.  
  
Robin:- ¡Maldición! Sobrevivió.  
  
Raven: Al menos evitamos la catástrofe.  
  
Chico Bestia:- Boom boom nena.  
  
Robin:- Me aceptan de Nuevo en el equipo?  
  
Cyborg:- Esta bien, si los demás están de acuerdo. Pero debes abandonar el   
  
amor de Jinx por siempre...-  
  
Robin:- Entonces me temo que no. El amor que siento por Jinx esta sobre   
  
todas las cosas.  
  
Cyborg:- El control remoto también. Hagamos un trato, tu encuentra el   
  
control remoto y podrás regresar a los titanes siendo el novio de Jinx, pero   
  
ese noviazgo no podrá intervenir de ningún modo en nuestra lucha.  
  
Robin:- Trato hecho.  
  
Lamentablemente Robin jamás encontró el control remoto, por mas   
  
localizadores y búsquedas que utilizo, no lo puedo encontrar. Jinx por su   
  
parte sintió de nuevo el instinto de volver con los Hive, y dolorosamente   
  
tuvieron que acabar con su romance, y cada uno se fue con su bando. Robin y   
  
Jinx siempre vivieron enamorados, pero dolidos porque ese amor prohibido   
  
jamás se puedo llevara a cabo (Por que Cyborg revisaba todos los días la   
  
cuenta de e-mail de Robin y Jinx).  
  
----------------------FIN (no puedo creerlo)------------------  
  
No puedo creer que a pesar de todos los problemas que me pusieron estos   
  
personajes puede acabar la historia XD.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (aunque lo dudo). La verdad es que quedo   
  
muy estúpida esta historia, pero me puse a escribirla porque mi computadora   
  
que establecida la red se rompió y tengo que usar la PC demi habitación (que   
  
sin la del pasillo no tiene Internet).  
  
Bueno, mi proxima historia como lo anuncie antes, sera la Muerte de Terra,   
  
la hiper odio. 


End file.
